<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synthesis by KBstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550436">Synthesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBstories/pseuds/KBstories'>KBstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Theory of Piracy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(until Oda explains wtf is going on that is), Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Ace - Freeform, Nakamaship, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Recovery, Sabo is in danger and Luffy is Stressed, Speculation, Spoilers, Usopp is MVP as always, when will Luffy's family finally be safe....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBstories/pseuds/KBstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>syn·the·sis</i> (n.)<br/>A higher truth gained from two contradicting ideas.</p><p>*</p><p>Every man has a breaking point - even Luffy. Good thing Usopp knows a thing or two about overcoming boundaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Usopp, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Theory of Piracy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set right after Wano. Spoiler warning for Chapter 956 up to current events (Chapter 976); anything beyond that is speculation.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbetaed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a poetic sort of justice to the fact that everyone knows and Luffy doesn’t, this time.</p><p>It’s fucked up, sure, a twist of fate so morbid only Robin would find joy in it, and even she looks vaguely sick. You see, repetition is a fantastic narrative device: There’s nothing more satisfying than a story coming full circle, when the intricate mosaic of setup and payoff results in much-needed catharsis. Simple and effective, any storyteller will tell you – and Usopp is damn good at telling stories. It’s the one thing he can be proud of, when everything else fails.</p><p>Usopp doesn’t feel particularly good about that – or anything really – right at this moment. Perhaps in future he will, by all the seas, he hopes he will because that means this too will pass, and they will emerge from it victorious, just another miracle by the miracle-working crew from the East Blue.</p><p>But right now, surrounded by the shaken faces of his crew mates, all he feels like doing is crawling back to bed and passing out until it’s all over. To run for the hills and never return.</p><p>Usopp can’t and Usopp won’t, however. Because it’s <em>Luffy</em>, and because he made that mistake once before and swore: <em>never again, never, never–</em></p><p>The newspaper lies innocently between them, a few days old by the time it made it past Wano Country’s crumbling borders via a confused News Coo, a clearly-alarmed Bepo (he hadn’t even apologized for almost running over Brook in his haste to get to his captain, and looking back that should’ve been the first red flag) and Law bursting into the room the Strawhats have claimed for their recovery, covered head-to-toe in gauze and all warmth drained from his expression.</p><p>Usopp did <em>not</em> miss witnessing their ally that close to despair. It makes the bright smile Law shared with Luffy in their moment of victory seem like a distant dream, perhaps part of one of Usopp’s more ludicrous tales.</p><p>“They got him. They got Sabo.”</p><p>It’s like he dropped a live grenade in their hands, if grenades were made of words torn kicking and screaming from a nightmare they all share. Usopp wants to ask – <em>They, who is they?!</em> – and there’s always a ‘they’, the Marine or the World Government or CP0 or some other shadowy organization pulling the strings of corruption and misery. But it hardly matters because this… <em>this is real</em>, a realization that passes from Strawhat to Strawhat along with the black-and-white print staring at them from pages increasingly crumpled by nine sets of shaking hands:</p><p>
  <em>Revolutionaries Defeated at Mariejois: No. 2 of the Revolutionary Army Successfully Captured!</em>
</p><p>And in their midst slumbers their captain, huddled in the softest blankets they could find and snoring away his injuries, and <em>he doesn’t know</em>.</p><p>The irony – horrible, grotesque, unfair, <em>unfair</em> – isn’t lost on Usopp. Two years ago, he would’ve killed to have this, to be <em>there</em>, to catch Luffy as he bled and screamed and burned at the pyres of his brother’s death. To save Luffy just as he saved every single soul in this room, Law included.</p><p><em>Please</em>, is all Usopp can think of, begging to every deity he’s heard of and those he hasn’t, to anyone who will listen, <em>let him rest. Luffy doesn’t deserve this, not again. Please, have mercy–</em></p><p>Zoro is the first to move and something in Usopp moves with him, a fledgeling sense of optimism fluttering pathetically in his chest. Because it’s <em>Zoro</em> and Zoro always leads them right when their captain is off saving the world or a country (or two). Yet all Zoro does is sit at Luffy’s bedside like a mountain shaken into rubble, a measured kind of collapse that hits Usopp square in the gut. He doesn’t know what the others are doing, doesn’t dare look away from their first mate, but someone is crying and someone else is murmuring comforting words, and that at least sounds like Sanji so the first must be Nami.</p><p>There’s only a handful of times Roronoa Zoro has yielded without mounting a counterattack right afterwards and none of them are memories Usopp wants to revisit. Not now, not <em>ever</em>.</p><p>“Who else knows?”, Zoro asks, the steel in his voice worn down to a dull edge at best, and Zoro’s hand settles on Luffy’s hair so gently it brings tears to Usopp’s eyes. Luffy mumbles in his sleep and smiles, nuzzling further into the covers with the clumsy comfort of a napping dog.</p><p>Law, too, is staring blankly at that gesture before blinking, focusing anew. He’s so tense a muscle visibly twitches in his jaw with the heavy swallow working its way down his throat.</p><p>“Bepo, me. Now you. Eustass is suspicious but he won’t leave Killer’s side, not yet anyways.”</p><p>The mere mention of Killer serves as an additional sucker punch on top of the veritable tsunami crashing over them, on the mend as he may be. That could have easily been Zoro, or Bepo, and the haunted glint in Law’s eyes says he’s thinking of it, too.</p><p>Zoro nods, absently. “And how long till we can set sail?”</p><p>For the briefest of moments, Law looks like he’s going to protest. The Trafalgar Law they met a few months ago would have, grim and annoyed, and the one from just last week would too, exasperated and loud–</p><p>Since then, they have beaten one of the Four Emperors and sent another one packing with her tail between her legs, and that feeling of having your dreams within reach if you only try hard enough, if you truly believe in it and your friends and <em>yourself</em>, it forges a bond like little else does. Hope is a dangerous thing – it can heal as much as it can wound, and Luffy has taught them all, one by one, how to endure both sides of that coin.</p><p>This pirate alliance of theirs has long stopped meaning what Law had wanted it to, and instead turned into what Luffy promised all along: Something permanent, something unbreakable, that all-or-nothing sensation of trust that is as much a freefall as it is flying.</p><p>So Law just… sighs. He rubs at eyes deeply smudged with missed hours of sleep and close calls all around, and Usopp can <em>see</em> his shoulders bend under the weight of being a captain.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. But I’ll find out. I don’t need to remind you all that this– It’s not like Kaido. Our chances against Kaido were slim to none but they were <em>there</em>. That report, it’s already outdated. The world has been shifting with us being none the wiser, and it could be that Strawhat’s brother is already…”</p><p>It’s like Law can’t bring himself to say it, as if even speaking the possibility into existence will make them lose something they can’t get back. His gaze flickers to Jinbei, briefly, then to Luffy, and sympathy deepens the lines on his face.</p><p>“I’ll find out”, Law repeats, firmly. “Just… be there when Luffy wakes up. Then we’ll decide.”</p><p>And though many things may have changed, two years and countless battles later, this remains the same, always, <em>always</em>. Being at Luffy’s side is a privilege and a duty no Strawhat will ever turn their back on.</p><p>Blinking the blurriness from his vision, Usopp looks at the bandages wrapped around Luffy’s chest with loving care and the deep purple of bruises peeking out underneath, and he clenches his trembling hands to fists and <em>hopes</em>. As long as there is a sliver of sky above them and the wisp of a current below, they will follow their captain to the end of the world and beyond.</p><p>Come whatever may. Because this time, they are <em>here </em>and they're not letting go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, we're going there. Ever since Oda teased something happening to Sabo, I tremble before the possibility that we're getting a re-run of the Marineford arc. I love circular narratives but surely that's too cruel even for Oda, right? ... Right??</p><p>Anyhow. Chapter 2 will be longer, I just needed to get this idea off my chest before I implode.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta-read by <a href="https://twitter.com/PPitteArt">Pitte</a>.</p><p>Please note the updated tags. Minor spoilers for Chapter 977.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy starts craving food the next morning.</p><p>It startles Usopp, the hand that knocks against his head and snaps him out of his doze by his captain’s side. He stares at the questing fingers for a few uncomprehending seconds. Usually he’d laugh, spirits lifted by the prospect of Luffy waking up sooner rather than later so they can celebrate properly.</p><p>There is nothing usual about this. Usopp reaches behind himself to the solid weight slumped against his back, shifting fitfully.</p><p>Sanji comes to with a tense breath. “It’s just me”, Usopp mumbles and doesn’t ask if his friend is alright. None of them are. Instead he says, “He’s looking for you”, and watches Sanji’s eyes soften somewhere between relief and heartbreak behind the strands of his bangs, weirdly unkempt.</p><p>“Mh, thanks”, Sanji replies in a raspy whisper; he gets up and leaves, side-stepping the jumbled puzzle of limbs that are the Strawhat Pirates. Only once he’s out the door does he reach for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.</p><p>Sighing, Usopp rubs his eyes until they ache in an effort to <em>wake up</em>. Fuck, it’s like he hasn’t slept for a <em>year</em> and it’s been barely twenty-four hours. Beside him, Luffy’s hand inches its way towards Nami – sleeping close enough to brush knees with Usopp, head pillowed on crossed arms – and Usopp reaches out, takes it gently.</p><p>Luffy’s palm is warm against his, slightly damp from the fever he ran the first few days of recovery. His knuckles are a busted, swollen mess even now, and Usopp is careful. It wriggles impatiently, this hand that knocked a literal dragon out of the sky, and then it settles in Usopp’s grasp. Luffy sighs in his sleep.</p><p>Usopp can’t help but smile a little. “Food is coming, Captain”, he tells him quietly. “Be patient with us, okay?”</p><p>Back to waiting it is. Not for the first time, Usopp plops his chin on the edge of the bed and just… looks. With his straw hat set aside (and safely tucked against Jinbei’s chest where he finally found a semblance of sleep, napping against the wall on the other side of Luffy’s bed), Luffy is sporting a truly impressive case of bedhead, the rest of him lost in a helpless tangle of blankets he tried to kick off during the night. He actually looks his age, <em>Usopp’s age</em>, like this – just some nineteen-year-old punk among many and not the one-of-a-kind captain of a crew famous the world over. It’s a rare chance to soak up this side of Luffy, the expression on his face relaxed and peaceful and lacking the chaotic energy that’s so infectious even eternally-grumpy Law had to give up fighting it off.</p><p>A selfish part of Usopp wants Luffy to remain that way, safe in the afterglow of a war well-won and unburdened by the cruelty of reality. It’s the same part of him that remembers the loving smile Sabo directed at Luffy, sleeping soundly in someone else’s bed just like this, and asks, <em>why? Why didn’t you stay put? Why are you risking everything when your little brother is right here–</em></p><p>It’s selfish because stopping someone from doing what they truly want is the exact opposite of what Luffy is all about. Because the thing Sabo yearns for is freedom, and as long as the Celestial Dragons rule over their paradise built on the backs of countless slaves, no one is well and truly <em>free</em>.</p><p>If there’s a fight worth dying for, it’s that one. And yet–</p><p>“He’s going to be okay, you know?”</p><p>Usopp jumps a little, his neck protesting painfully as he whips his head around. Nami snickers at the wince on Usopp’s face before she sighs, the brown of her eyes bright with emotion.</p><p>“This sucks but… Luffy is strong. He’ll know what to do. Traffy is with us, we have a fleet to back us up, we’ll call in every favor we’re owed, and then <em>we’ll show those fuckers hell</em> for taking what’s ours. Sabo will be fine. I’ll kill him myself if he isn’t.”</p><p>She huffs, then, having talked herself into that righteous kind of fury that’s uniquely Nami even if she keeps her voice down for Luffy’s sake. Usopp finds himself chuckling.</p><p>“Say, what’s our going rate for personal rescue missions against impossible odds again?”</p><p>“A lot.” The grin on Nami’s grin is knife-sharp. “The Revolutionaries will be in a world of debt just for making Luffy worry.”</p><p>“Good”, Usopp says, and grins back just as fiercely.</p><p>*</p><p>They let Luffy eat his fill, for one because his healing factor is largely based on burning through incredible amounts of calories in no time at all, and also because Sanji looks like he needs to see it.</p><p>As much as their cook has his gripes about the bottomless pit that is Luffy’s stomach: Only when his captain is back on solid foods and on track to regain the weight he lost while unconscious does Sanji allow himself to relax. For Usopp, this means making sure his own plate is damn near licked clean by the time Sanji lets out a quiet breath and shuffles to the open window to smoke. The rest of the Strawhats eat, too, a low hum of conversation taking some of the tension out of the room they’ve barely left since Kaido.</p><p>The only exception is Zoro, and Usopp can’t help the glances he gives the door every few minutes, as if he’d magically reappear just like that.</p><p>The negotiations have been going on for ages now. As far as Usopp gathered, the Heart Pirates are heading intel and logistics, while Momonosuke assured them whatever resources Wano Country can spare – <em>after taking care of their people</em>, Zoro had added with a huff when he’d checked in on Luffy around dawn.</p><p>That’s not the problem, then<em>. Eustass Kidd </em>is, and after all that happened around the Kidd Pirates and pirate alliances, Usopp isn’t exactly surprised the guy refuses to compromise when it comes to his crew. Killer is awake now, though, and judging by the explosive arguments raging on outside, Kidd is <em>not</em> happy with his partner’s input on the matter.</p><p>The all-too-familiar sound of three swords being drawn is loud in the ensuing hush, and every scrap of metal in the room <em>vibrates</em> from the near-oppressive wave of magnetism sweeping through it.</p><p>“Oh? Who’s fighting?”</p><p>“Zoro and Kidd”, answers Usopp automatically, sighing. “<em>Again</em>.”</p><p>“Ah, okay. Not seriously though, right? We promised them a party after all. Like, a <em>big</em> one.”</p><p>“Kinda? It’s hard to tell honestl–”</p><p>Usopp blinks and turns to see Luffy awake and tilting his head at him. His hands are yet to stop shoving food in his face and Usopp <em>stares</em> with his mouth agape.</p><p>“Y-you’re awake!”</p><p>“Yeah!”, Luffy says with enthusiasm, and not a second later does he lift his plate away from the ball of fur charging at him with the force of a bull. Calmly, Sanji grabs the food and sets it aside for later. </p><p>“<em>Luffy!</em>”</p><p>Chopper’s tearful wail is followed by a breathy <em>oof</em> from Luffy as the reindeer clings to his bandaged chest in a flurry of hooves. Luffy chuckles, “Hey Chopper”, sounding pleased as punch that the doctor is walking all over him. Then he meets the half-circle of relieved looks around him, his smile only getting wider and wider.</p><p>“Hey everyone! I slept in again, huh?”</p><p>“Hey yourself”, Sanji murmurs around a smoke-filled smile. He leans out the window and calls, “Mosshead! Crew meeting!”, and the clanging of swords on metal immediately stops.</p><p>The Strawhats coalesce from all corners of the room, crowding around their captain whilst leaving enough space for the impromptu check-up Chopper is conducting. This, at least, is familiar. Frazzled as they are, Usopp’s nerves are soothed by Luffy’s easy-going compliance with Chopper’s orders to<em> make a fist, breathe deeply, cough, does this hurt?</em> and if the doctor’s hooves are marginally less steady than usual, well, it’s only to be expected.</p><p>There’s a line forming between Luffy’s eyebrows though, and Usopp knows none of them are ready to answer the questions forming behind that puzzled look–</p><p>It’s in that moment that Jinbei steps up, eyes a little solemn even if the smile on his lips isn’t. “Glad to see you awake, Captain”, he says, and offers Luffy his hand, palm-up. Cradled with infinite care between webbed fingers, Luffy’s beloved hat looks small and unassuming; met with immediate delight by its owner, it might as well be a crown made of gold and the finest jewels far and wide.</p><p>“My hat! Thank y– <em>Jinbei!</em>”</p><p>The name rings with joy the same way it did during battle, and while Jinbei regards Luffy with some measure of perplexity as he’s drawn into a rubbery hug along with the hat, Usopp exchanges fond looks with some of the crew. Dire news be damned, it’s still a little unreal to have their tenth crew member finally with them, like, <em>permanently</em>.</p><p>They couldn’t have found a better helmsman in any of the seas, that’s for sure.</p><p>“It’s so cool you’re back! We gotta celebrate! Oi Sanji–”</p><p>“Not so fast, Luffy. We gotta talk.”</p><p>Those gruff words cut through the smiles and laughter like they’re made of washi paper; finally Zoro is there, skin glistening with sweat and droplets of blood pooling around fresh scrapes, and the unhappy slope of his mouth is an important reminder that fate doesn’t <em>care</em> about reunions and banquets of epic proportions. </p><p>The change in Luffy is instantaneous. Eyes snapping to Zoro’s, his attention shifts like the wind, a physical force in this limited space. Almost absently, he places his hat where it belongs, a captain once more.</p><p>“Zoro? What’s wrong?”</p><p>No one answers, the silence lasting a mere heartbeat and an eternity all at once. <em>This is it</em>, Usopp thinks, the moment balancing on the precipice before a future as murky and uncertain as the ocean’s deepest trenches. He closes his eyes.</p><p>“What happened? Tell me.”</p><p>It’s said with authority, a weight similar to Haki but kinder, reassuring rather than suffocating – and resolve takes shape in Usopp’s chest, an urge to keep his head high and watch it all unfold with courage in his heart.</p><p>It has a similar effect on Zoro and it’s only then, with his shoulders squared and gaze steady, that Usopp realizes how miserable he had looked without Luffy by his side. Guilt creeps on Usopp, acidic in his veins. (<em>Later.</em> He can feel shitty about all of this later.)</p><p>“It’s Sabo. Things… are not looking good.”</p><p>Zoro produces the paper – a different one, newer, and Usopp feels his heart clench – from the sleeve of his yukata and hands it over, pre-folded to the relevant page. All Usopp can see from his angle is Sabo’s smile, determination apparent even upside-down. It’s a re-print of his wanted poster.</p><p>Next to him, Robin draws in a trembling breath and Usopp reaches out for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers to stop them from shaking.</p><p>“Sabo?”</p><p>It’s with clear surprise that Luffy utters his brother’s name, and Usopp watches helplessly as Luffy’s pupils flit left to right, reading, skipping over dense paragraphs and coming up to the picture at the top over and over–</p><p>Then he looks up, and Luffy’s eyes are wide with worry and confusion so earnest it hurts Usopp to the core. “I… What? But he was there, at Dressrosa. And he was fine…? I don’t understand. Is this a joke?”</p><p>Zoro’s eye narrows, something wounded there and gone like a shadow. “It’s not. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t understand”, Luffy repeats, insistent now, and he turns to Robin because that’s what Luffy <em>does</em> when something doesn’t make sense to him. “Robin?”</p><p>Robin’s hand squeezes Usopp’s, near-painful. All Usopp can do is squeeze back.</p><p>“The revolutionaries, they… There were plans to rebel against the World Nobles. The people in bubbles on Sabaody, remember?” Robin’s voice evens out and yet, her lashes are wet with unshed tears.</p><p>“It looks like they failed. We don’t know more than that – the Marine has kept the papers scrubbed clean, as always – but it seems your brother was in charge of the mission. They’re sending him to Impel Down, Luffy. That’s what it means.”</p><p>
  <em>Impel Down.</em>
</p><p>Usopp can see the exact moment those two words sink in: all blood drains from sun-kissed skin, leaving Luffy’s face close to pallid in contrast to the mottled bruises underneath; Luffy’s mouth opens but no sound arises, no word of protest, no <em>nothing</em>, and Usopp would honestly prefer to see him scream to the heavens or burst into tears than this, this petrified sort of shock that doesn’t belong anywhere near Luffy. Then–</p><p>“We’re ready, Captain.”</p><p>That’s Zoro again, and there’s a hard edge to his tone that Usopp recognizes as sorrow only because it mirrors his own. </p><p>“Traffy has a plan, we’re fully stocked, the fleet is one snail call away. Killer wants to help so Spikey will come too. It’ll take a week to get there, tops. Just say the word and we’ll–”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It’s nothing more than a whisper and yet, they all hear it. And even if they didn’t, Luffy repeats it once, twice, gaining in volume.</p><p>“No, <em>no</em>. We’re staying here. Sabo–”</p><p>Luffy’s voice cracks, and Usopp’s heart breaks clean in two, and Luffy pushes on, panting like he’s running a hundred miles in a hurricane.</p><p>“Sabo has his friends, and my dad. He’ll be fine, okay? He’ll come back. Sabo always comes back. So we don’t need to worry.”</p><p>That’s how it works: If Luffy believes in something, his crew does, too. It’s how they’ve always worked, how they’ve pulled off miracle after miracle and will continue to do so until they have sailed the entirety of the Grand Line and their captain is made King.</p><p><em>Something</em> burns in Luffy’s eyes now and it’s not… that. It’s desperate, hunted, <em>wrong</em>. A lie said like a truth, and Usopp would know.</p><p>It occurs to him, in a distant part of his mind, that this is the first time he’s seen his captain truly <em>afraid</em>.</p><p>And it’s that what kicks Usopp’s brain into overdrive, because on this crew of reckless monsters <em>he’s</em> the one tasked with a healthy sense of fear, to manage the doubts everyone else doesn’t have because those are important, sometimes.</p><p>Because true bravery is a road made of boundaries and the means to overcome them, again and again and again – as many times as it takes to reach the other side.</p><p>“Luffy”, Usopp says, and his voice doesn’t shake. He doesn’t let it. “We got this. We can save your brother. You have to trust us.”</p><p>In many ways, this is Usopp’s personal nightmare come true. He sees Luffy clench his trembling hands to fists and narrow his eyes, and the vulnerability there bends into anger in an instant. It’s all so <em>familiar</em>.</p><p>“<em>It’s not about that.</em> It’s my decision to make, and I’ve decided. We’re not going.”</p><p>But this time, Usopp breathes. He forces himself to pause, just a moment, just so he can <em>think</em> and not lose himself to the panicked rush of blood to his head.</p><p>“We’re not gonna die, Luffy. We went through hell before and we came out alright, didn’t we? So we have to go. Please let us go.”</p><p>Suddenly Nami is there, kneeling next to the bed. She places a hand on Luffy’s wrist, gentle over the tense line of muscle there. “Luffy. Usopp’s right. Sabo’s your brother. He’s family.”</p><p>“I know that. <em>I know–</em>”</p><p>Luffy pulls away from her, from all of them, hides his face in his hands and pushes his fingers into his eyes hard enough that the bones in his hand show, thin and fragile-looking. One by one, tears start dripping down his palms and to the covers below.</p><p>“You guys don’t understand”, he says, his voice a hoarse, quivering mess. “You think you’ve seen hell but <em>you haven’t</em>, ‘cause <em>Impel Down is hell</em> and if we go there– There’s no way we’re getting out. Not a-all of us.”</p><p>It’s so quiet Usopp can’t even hear anyone else breathing but Luffy, every inhale hitched and barely realized before rushing back out. It’s like he can’t <em>but</em> speak, the horrors he’s seen and never talked about strangling him from the inside.</p><p>“Back then I wasn’t thinking ‘cause it was A-Ace, and he was trapped in there and <em>not free</em>, and just the thought of him dying like that made me sick. I only survived ‘cause I had a ton of help and ‘cause a bunch of people died instead of me.”</p><p>Luffy stops, and breathes, and rubs his arm across his face until the tears are gone. Usopp doesn’t mention he’s probably ruining the careful work Chopper put into binding that arm. Chopper himself is too busy crying his eyes out against Franky’s shoulder to really notice.</p><p>“I’m not risking it”, Luffy says then, eyes dull and red-rimmed. “Mariejois – that’s at Sabaody, right? Marineford and G-1 are around there, too. It’s gonna be a huge mess, <em>again</em>, and I…”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t do it, not again.</em>
</p><p>It goes unsaid, in the end; perhaps, despite everything, Luffy isn’t actually capable of expressing something so devoid of hope, so close to giving up. That’s… more than nothing, it’s enough to hold on to, and that’s exactly what Usopp does.</p><p>“Then we won’t go to Impel Down. And we won’t go to Marineford, or G-1, or wherever those assholes are gonna make a show out of– That. Okay, Luffy? We won’t go to any of those places.”</p><p>“But… then how…?”</p><p>Usopp searches for Zoro, his gaze bridging the few feet between them that feel like miles. Zoro blinks, gives him that devil-may-care smirk of his and to Zoro’s credit, it <em>almost</em> looks right.</p><p>“We’re <em>pirates</em>”, says Usopp with enough conviction for both Luffy <em>and</em> himself. For all of them, really, for one brilliant moment.</p><p>“We’re going to catch them at sea, because we have the best navigator and the fastest ship and the most skilled helmsman. We’re going to <em>fuck them up</em> because we have the strongest swordsman and a musician who can cut through souls and a freaking cyborg with laser beams and <em>Nico Robin</em>. And we’re going to be fine, because Sanji’s food raised <em>you</em> from the dead just this morning and Chopper can heal any wound and <em>because our captain always leads us right</em>. And even <em>if</em> they manage to account for all of that…”</p><p>Usopp grins with far too much teeth.</p><p>“We just have to get in range. I’ll shoot those bastards from so far away they won’t even see it coming, and if anyone even <em>thinks</em> of laying a hand on your brother I’ll shoot those off too.”</p><p>Luffy just stares at him like he’s seeing him for the first time, eyes swimming in tears. Then he sniffs, loudly, and he <em>laughs</em>, an awkward, hiccupping kind of laughter that’s raw relief more than anything else. “That’s right”, he gasps, a hand rubbing at his chest where the starburst scar is currently hidden from sight.</p><p>“You’re right! We’ll save Sabo, and everyone will be okay, and <em>then</em> we’ll throw the biggest party ever. Right?”</p><p>“Right”, Usopp says, “and don’t you dare forget it”, voice wobbling all over the place now that his captain is smiling again, and he hears a fond sigh from Sanji to his left and a melodic chuckle from Robin to his right and Nami looks at him with so much pride Usopp doesn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>It’s Jinbei he settles on, who gives his captain a soft look before he meets Usopp’s eyes half-way and nods, his smile full of admiration. For <em>him</em>. Usopp, son of Yasopp, from Syrup Village, East Blue.</p><p>None of his storybooks taught Usopp what to do <em>after</em> the heroic speech is over and the day is saved. And perhaps there is no trick to it, no how-to guide to achieve that dream of his – perhaps, for now, it’s enough to let himself be dragged into a rubber-limbed hug that threatens to crush his ribs, and share the laugh that found its home in his captain once more.</p><p>If that’s the case, then Usopp thinks he’s doing alright on the hero front after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Law's plan went perfectly fine and Sabo was freed and Luffy cried a river into Sabo's shirt and everyone got drunk at the banquet THE END</p><p>(No but seriously.... Give Luffy And Sabo A Break 2020. They have suffered enough.)</p><p>This was painful to think about but very fun to write. I adore Usopp, I really do (that sniping he did in Dressrosa.... what an icon....). I remember reading his speech in Enies Lobby and seeing him in a completely new light after that. Usopp <i>is</i> strong, it's just a different type of strength than Luffy or Zoro or Sanji have. The only thing missing is for him to realize it too ;__;...</p><p>EDIT: I forgot to mention HOW COOL IS IT THAT JINBEI IS BACK??? AAAAaaaaa.... aaaa.... aaa... Years of waiting... Finally... Fish dad is coming home 😭😭🐟❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://kbstories.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> / <a href="https://twitter.com/kbstories">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>